youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Moar Krabs
Moar Krabs (pronounced as More Crabs) is one of the Skodwarde Squad. It is especially popular among Kortez3000/SantaWithTeeth/SantaWithGuns fan segments. It is also something a person wanting to have unprotected sex with several hookers might say. Biology Physiology Moar Krabs is mainly red with many wrinkles and intense articulation. It has small claws that seem soft and wrinkly with small jagged nails before the tip. It's eyes are tightly twisted and about 1 1/2 inches up, they change direction and twist on their own. The ends of its eyes are slightly open with its pupils almost at the end so they're visible. It's nose may be what looks like skin tightly pulled and harshly twisted about 4 1/2 inches long. It has pink gums and a broad purple tongue. It's much larger than Mr. Krabs, about human sized. It has three known mouth positions, one being very open with its teeth and gums showing, two being the one here, and three being more closed so that only parts of the top front and bottom front teeth can be seen. Abilities It can projectile highly acidic vomit whenever it wants and may shake it's second snake-like tongue at observers. It understands human speech, and rarely says anything other than "Moar". With it's "Moar Roar," Moar Krabs can roar at its opponents by shooting a deadly laser out of it's mouth. It can also grow to giant size, shoot tiny Moar Krabs at you, teleport, and has enough super-strength to even damage the great Lord Weegee. Sometimes, it randomly appears in places and gives you a good reason not to do something. I.E. brush your teeth. So brush your teeth already. Diet With a pretty much identical digestive system to that of a pig, it feeds in dumpsters, usually at local restaurants or anywhere else it can find discarded meat. It also demands unreasonable amounts of jelly from anyone who happens to encounter it, but we are unsure what it really does with said jelly. Although it is impossible to be completely sure what it does with the jelly, there is evidence MOAR uses it as lubricant for its rampant masturbation habits. Behavior Unlike Mr. Krabs, Moar Krabs is more gluttonous than greedy, caring about food more than anything else. Also unlike the original Krabs, it actually cares about it's fellow monsters deep down. It is usually docile, preferring to stay in the Krab Krusty than face conflict with the group's enemies. It is usually harmless, unless the business is threatened or if he convinces someone else to do the killing. It will also never cease to stop hunting one if provoked. Friends *Skodwarde *Fizzy Walnuts * Wormy *Spengbab and Rick-Pat *Ganondork *Skodwarde Squad members *some random pedophile Enemies *Weegee *Walleo *Malleo *Waweegee *Mayor Kravindish (He tells him activites that he does are illegal) *Pinhead Star Trivia *While Moar Krabs physically didn't appear in the SpongeBob episode "Face Freeze", he appears as an unseen force and possess Mr. Krabs turning his face distorted after he saw SpongeBob and Patrick's face got froze. This proves MOAR Krabs truly does exist, even outside the YTP world... *Moar Krabs once got killed by Slendybob, but got brought back to life by the Gods of YTP. Gallery de:Moar Krabs Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Nickelodeon Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Killers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Murderers Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Crustacean Category:Siblings Category:People who like money Category:Awesome Characters Category:Atheists Category:Memes Category:Revived